LOVE or HATE
by Deca611
Summary: KIM MINGYU ADALAH SEORANG BERANDALAN DI SEKOLAH,DIA SANGAT SUKA MERAMPAS DAN MEMBULLY MURID NAMUN BAGAIMANA JADINYA JIKA DIA MALAH HARUS MENJAGA SEORANG MURID YANG SEDANG MENYAMAR SEVENTEEN FF.RnR
1. Chapter 1

" bruak!" terdengar bantingan pintu yg menggema di seluruh ruang kelas yg tadinya ramai dengan candaan langsung menjadi sunyi , mata mereka membulat dan langsung menundukan kepala.

ini selalu terjadi setiap pagi di kelas 1 E -1. bahkan pintu itu hampir saja roboh karna selalu di banting oleh kim mingyu anak berandalan yg ditakuti seluruh kelas kecuali boo seungkwan ketua kelas disana.

"hei bodoh!"bentak murid dikelas hanya bisa menunduk lalu mendatangi bangku seungkwan dan menatapnya dengan tajam .seungkwan hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tanpa rasa takut."apa!?" tanya seungkwan dengan nada menantang.

"cih ...apa yang kau katakan barusan?"sambil menarik kerah tiba ada yang menarik tangan mingyu dengan kasar. Itu adalah hansol pacar seungkwan sekaligus rekan kejahatan mingyu di sekolah "cukup mingyu!" bentak hansol . mingyu menatap tajam wajah hansol"aku tau kau teman ku,tapi aku tak akan diam saja jika kau menyakiti pacar ku"sambung hansol"cih...untung saja kau wanita"umpat mingyu sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Tak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi dan semua siswa masuk ke dalam kelas masing masing.

Sedangkan di kelas 2 A -1. Ketenangan terjadi disana hanya sedikit saja yang berbicara sampai semua dikejutkan dengan kedatangan wali kelasnya yang super galak namun memiliki badan yang masih seksi walaupun sudah memiliki 2 anak.

"hanya ada 2 kemungkinan dia datang kemari saat bukan jam nya. 1 kita telah membuat dia bangga dengen prestasi yang kita raih,2 kita terkena masalah"bisik soonyong sang ketua kelas pada teman sebangkunya."tapi kita kan belum ada lomba/memenangkan sesuatu"balas teman sebangkunya yang bernama seokmin."berarti ada salah satu dari kita yang membuat masalah"balasnya.

Tak lama setelah wali kelas itu masuk dibelakangnya ada siswa yang mengekori sambil menundukan kepala."kita kedatangan murid baru,silahkan perkenalkan diri mu"ucap wali kelasnya yang bernama sedikit mendongakan kepala dan membuat senyum manis dia pun mulai memperkenalkan diri"annyong haseyo nama saya jeon wonwoo"ucapnya.

"kkyyyaaa..."teriak para gadis dikelas karna terpesona oleh wonwoo tapi tidak dengan soonyoung,jihoon,dan seokmin dia malah terkejut melihat wonwoo."silahkan duduk"ucap para siswi tak bisa lepas dari wonwoo sehingga membuat wonwoo tak nyaman dan menundukan kepalanya .tak hanya para siswi saja beberapa siswa yang ada disitu juga terpesona dengan wajah wonwoo yang manis.

Chaeyoung hanya menggelengkan kepala dan pergi meninggalkan mencapai angka 5 detik wali kelas mereka keluar suasana kelas menjadi rusuh dan mengerubungi soonyoung,jihoon,dan seokmin masih terjaga dalam lamunanya.

"sialan,mengapa mereka tidak memnolong ku apakah mereka melupakan ku atau mereka tidak mengenaliku karna perubahanku ... tidak mungkin. oh tuhan wajahku sudah seperti tomat,bahkan jihoon yang berada di sebelahku tidak terusik dengan keributan ini"batin wonwoo

"aaww..."jihoon pun sadar dari lamunannya saat kakinya diinjak oleh pun melihat kearah wonwoo yang wajahnya sudah merah padam karna ribuan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya."hei..sudah hentikan!apa kau tidak lihat wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus"ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi hingga menyadarkan soonyoung dan seokmin

"hei kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!"tegas pun kembali ketempat duduk masing pun menghela napas lega sambil mengelus yang duduk disampingnya pun tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian guru pun datang dan memulai pelajaran.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan hampir seluruh siswa dikelas 2 A-1 pergi.

"apa yang terjadi?"tanya soonyoung

"apa kau benar benar jeon wonwoo teman kami?"lanjut seokmin

"apa kau lupa ingatan?"sambung jihoon

"yak!bertanyalah satu aku bisa menjawabnya"bentak wonwoo sambil menjitak kening 3 temanya itu

"kau tak perlu menjawabnya kami yakin itu ... kami sangat merindukan mu"mereka pun memeluk wonwoo

"tunggu sampai jeonghan eonnie mendengar ini"sambung seokmin

"jeonghan eonni disini?"mata wonwoo pun berbinar

"ya...jeonhan,jisoo,seungcheol,minghao,seungkwan dan persahabatan kita tak kan lengkap jika kau tidak sekarang kau ada"ucap jihoon sambil tersenyum

"aku merindukan minghao dan seungkwan ayo ke kelas mereka"ajak mereka pun pergi ke kelas 1 E-1 yang sebelumnya menjemput minghaodi kelas 1 B-1

"brak"wonwoo menabrak seorang siswa yang keluar dari kelas tubuh yang tinggi jadi wonwoo hanya bisa melihat dadanya saja "beraninya kau .apa kau tidak punya mata!"bentaknya dan wonwoo hanya bisa tertunduk sambil meminta maaf dengan suara yang pelan"apa aku tidak mendengarmu tataplah mata orang yang sedang mengajak mu bicara"

Tiba tiba sebuah tangan mencengkram dagu wonwoo yang ternyata itu keheningan pun terjadi dan mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa ucapan wonwoo memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"wajahmu merah"mata mingyu pun membulat dan langsung menutupi wajahnya lalu melenggang pergi.

"apa yang kau katakan?"tanya seokmin namun hanya senyuman yang di dapatnya

Saat wonwoo masuksemua mata tertuju padanya tak terkecuali seungkwan

"wonwoo eonni!"teriak seungkwan

TBC : )

Agak susah ternyata buat seru juga. Jadi pengen buat terus

Jangan lupa RnR ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Kemaren gk ada sapaan langsung cerita ; )

Sekarang mau kenalan, DD adalah member baru di sini ; )

Semoga suka sama cerita DD ya...RnR

Mata wonwoo seketika membulat saat mendengar teriakan langsung membungkam mulut seungkwan dan menempelkan tubuh seungkwan ke dinding. Mata para murid yang ada di dalam kelas tertuju pada mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan eonni?"tanya seungkwan

"apa kau tidak lihat!"balas wonwoo setengah berbisik

"lihat apa?"

"sekarang aku adalah pria"

"tapi kenapa?"

"ceritanya panjang,nanti saja setelah pulang sekolah"

Seungkwan hanya mengangguk."apa yang kau lakukan!"bentak salah satu teman yang berada di samping mingyu tadi,sambil menarik tangan wonwoo yang berada di samping kepala seungkwan.

"apa?"balas wonwoo sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya

"sudah!"lerai seungkwan saat keduanya saling menatap

"wonwoo ini adalah pacarku hansol,dan hansol ini adalah kakak ku wonwoo"jelasnya .seketika mata hansol membulat begitu juga dengan para perempuan yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu.

"ah... bukan kakak kandung, jadi kau tak perlu hawatir tak kurestui hubungan mu dengan seungkwan"balas wonwoo dengan senyuman yang memebuat wajah hansol memerah

"wajah mu memerah?" ucap wonwoo

Hansol lalu tunduk dan berlari hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan pergi ke kerumunan temanya

"wah kau sangat hebat wonwoo,bisa menakluk kan hati seorang pria sekalipun dengan kepolosan mu"ucap sonyoung

"iya,ternyata kepolosanmu belum hilang juga walaupun sudah lama berlalu"sambung seokmin

"tapi ngomong ngomong apa yang kau katakan pada mingyu dan hansol dua berandalan itu hingga tidak jadi memarahimu?"tanya soonyoung .mata mereka semua kemudian menjadi tertuju pada wownwoo dengan penasaran

"mana jihoon?"tanya wonwoo mengalihkan

"dia pergi menemui jisoo jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan"jawab soonyoung

"aku bilang wa –"

"wonwoo!"teriak seorang gadis dan langsung memeluk wonwoo

"jeonghan nonna"balas wonwoo sembari membalas pelukan jeonghan

"hai wonwoo"ucap jisso dan seungcheol berberengan

"hai jisoo nonna ,hai hyung"wonwoo

"apa yang terjadpadamu?"tanya seungcheol

"nanti saja saat pulang sekolah kita kerumah ku untuk makan malam dan akan kuceritakan semuanya"balas wonwoo .mereka hanya mengangguk menurut

"ayo wonu ,sebentar lagi masuk"ajak seokmin setelah mereka berbincang cukup mengangguk dan berpamitan pada semua lalu menyusul seokmin,jihoon,dan sonyoung.

"ayo,kita kerumah mu naik mobil ku"ajak seokmin . wonwoo menggeleng

"kenapa?apa kau dijemput?"tanyanya lagi

"tidak aku bawa mobil"jawab wonwoo . seokmin hanya mengangguk paham lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"wonwoo rumahmu masih sama seperti dulu kan?"tanya soonyoung

"iya,kalian masih ingat kan?"balas wonwoo

"tentu saja"

Mereka pun segera pergi dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai kerumah yang luas dan bisa dibilang mewah itu terlihat sangat sepi.

"apa kau tinggal sendiri wonu?"tanya jeonghan khawatir

"tidak hanya saja appa belum pulang"mereka pun segera masuk dan menempati sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

"kalian tunggu disini aku akan memasak untuk kalian"saat wonwoo berkata seperti iti semua mata berbinar terutama diantara mereka semua masakan wonwoo lah yang paling enak.

"asik,wonu wonu memang paling enak"ucap seungkwan

"kau ini ,sudah cantik,baik,manis,pintar,jago masak pula tak salah kau menjadi princess kami"ucap sungcheol dan langsung di jitak oleh jeonghan

"sang angel marah,dia cemburu"ucap seokmin dan membuat wajah jeonghan memerah

"sudahlah, aku mau membantu wonu"jeonghan pun langsung mendorong wonu ke dapur.

"aku ikut"teriak minghao bersama jihoon

"hei apa yang kau lakukan disini"tegas soonyoung

"kenapa?"tanya seungkwan

"kau gadis kau harusnya memasak seperti gadis lain,sana"tegas soonyoung

Dengan terpaksa seungkwan ikut membantu.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu masakan pun jadi dan siap disajikan.

"makanan siap!"teriak para teman mereka yang ada di ruang tamu langsung pergi ke ruang makan.

"jangan dimakan dulu aku akan ganti baju dengan yang lain"ucap wonwoo

"tapi kami tidak membawa baju"

"tenang,kalian pakai pakaian ku saja"

Jeonghan,jisoo,seungkwan,jihoon dan minghao mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar wonwoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah wonwoo dengan rambut panjang,dan bergelombang dengan memakai mini dress pink ,yang membuat para lelaki di meja terpesona hingga tak bisa berpaling.

"ternyata kau tetap cantik seperti princess"ujar seungcheol

"mana yang lain?"tanya seokmin tak sabar

"sedang berdandan"

"coba saja mereka seperti kau,cantiknya kita sekarang sudah kenyang"ujar seungcheol

"kalau mereka seperti ku ,maka aku tidak akan menjadi princess"jawab wonwoo dan sekali lagi membuat mereka terpesona.

Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka memandangi wajah wonwoo sampai akhirnya tibalah waktu makan malam.

"jadi apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya seungcheol

"akan kuceritakan saat selesai makan,tak baik bicara saat kali ini kalian para lelaki yang harus mencuci piring"

Mereka hanya makan malam berlangsung sangat para lelaki sudah selesai mencuci piring,mereka lalu berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan wonwoo.

"jadi saat kejadian ITU aku pindah ke jepang untuk menenangkan aku takut kejadian ITU terjadi lagi jadi aku merubah identitas ku menjadi pria kutu buku yang aku disana malah menjadi sasaran aku traum dan berada di rehabilitasi untuk beberapa lama,sampai akhirnya aku menetap kan untuk menjadi apa adanya diriku yang dulu namun tetap menjadi appa memindahkan ku kembali ke korea karna appa sangat percaya pada kalian jadi pasti kejadian ITU tidak akan terulang lagi"jelas membuat semuanya terisak dan memeluk wonwoo.

"pasti!pasti!kami akan menjagamu"ujar jeonghan

"oh iya bisakah kalian menginap karna appa menyuruh kalian,karna appa akan pulang besok"

"tapi kami harus mempersiapkan buku pelajaran besok"sahut soonyoung

"kalian pulang saja dulu lalu kembali lagi kemari"balas wonwoo

"oke tapi kau ikut,kami tak mungkin meninggalkan kau sendirian setelah appamu mempercayakan mu pada kami"sahut soonyoung lagi

Wonwoo pun hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun sampai mereka pun langsung pergi gadis tidur di kamar wonwoo sedangkan para lelaki di ruang keluarga untuk berjaga jaga.

Bunyi bell tedengar bahkan sampai kekamar wonwoo

"siapa malam malam datang"tanya minghao

"mungkin appa mu"sahut seungkwan

"tidak mungkin appa pulang besok bahkan dia baru mengirimkan ku pesan"

"dasar anak laki laki sialan,apakah mereka tidak mendengar kenapa pintunya tidak dibuka"omel jeonghan

"sebaiknya kita buka kalau tidak belnya akan rusak,terlebih orang itu tidak berhenti untuk menekan bel"ujar jisoo.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan pergi untuk dibawah mereka melihat para lelaki sedang asik bermain.

"hei bodoh apa kalian tidak mendengar bel sekeras itu!"teriak jeonghan sambil menjewer telinga seungcheol yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Wonwoo dan jisoo hanya menggeleng lalu pergi ke pintu yang pintunya sudah digedor

"wonu aku ingin mengambil minum dulu ya..."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu yang hampir roboh karna gedoran pintu,saat pintu sudah dibuka wonwoo sangat kaget dengan orang yang ada di balik pintu.

"jo..jo..-jooheon"

TBC

DD buat yang ini agak lagi bagian akhir

Semoga kalian suka ya...; )

Don't forget RnR ; )


End file.
